Insight Needed
by Niss Trah
Summary: O'Neill is concerned for Carter after learning Daniel has possibly upset her. Tag to S2's Need. S/J


-Hello again. Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed my other 3 stories. I took another long break from working on this little series, but am now back and ready to go. I also have an idea for another SG-1 story, so hopefully I can get going on that soon.

-Does anyone know where I can get more information on getting a Beta and how that all works? I always look over my stuff pretty closely for errors, but I know I miss a lot and would love to get some help!

**Disclaimer:** I still have no ownership of Stargate SG-1. No infringement intended. But I will give TPTB five whole dollars if they want to sell it to me. It's a pretty good deal.

On to the story…

**Insight Needed**

Captain Sam Carter pushed open the door to the commissary and jumped in surprise when another officer walked through. He shrugged at her and smiled apologetically. Sam smiled back but placed a hand on her suddenly racing heart as he walked away. She shook her head and chuckled at her own reaction and continued through the doors. The background chatter of officers and scientists provided the soundtrack as she walked to the counter and scooped up a dish of Jell-O and a spoon. She looked around the crowded commissary for a seat and smiled when she saw an empty spot across from Colonel O'Neill, who was currently slouched in his chair eating a piece of pie like it was a slice of pizza. She made her way over to him and stopped behind the empty chair.

"Hey Sir! Mind if I sit?" She gestured to the chair when he looked up and he waved his hand in the vague direction of the seat.

"Sure Carter, take a load off. Pop-a-sqaut. Put your dogs up." He waved his pie at her with each new phrase and took another bite when he was done. She bit her cheek in an effort not to grin and sat down opposite him.

"Thanks Sir, it's pretty crowded in here. I think everyone on base decided to come get a snack at the same time today." She took a bite of her Jell-O and smiled when he looked around the commissary, seemingly surprised by how many people were there.

"Hmm…guess I hadn't noticed." He shrugged and stuffed the last of his pie into his mouth and sat up a bit in his chair.

"So Carter, how ya doin'? Daniel told me he said something…ummm…rude to you when he was all wacked up on the Sarcophagus. I don't need to have words with him, do I? I mean, I already have for leaving us in those damn caves, but ya know, I could yank his chain a little more if you want." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Sam knew that he was delighting in possibly antagonizing Daniel more. But she also saw a spark of genuine concern in his eyes, just behind the child-like twinkle. Her heart melted at his concern for her feelings and she resisted the sudden and strong urge to hug the man.

'_Stop it Samantha_,' she scolded herself internally, '_you CAN NOT hug Colonel O'Neill_. _Even if he does look downright delicious when he's grinning and waggling his eyebrows at you like that…' _Sam cut off her own thoughts and tried to concentrate on the conversation instead of how cute the Colonel looked_. _

"Thanks for asking Sir, but everything is fine. Daniel and I spoke earlier and he apologized. Besides, what he said wasn't really all that bad and I don't think I would have held it against him long even if he had been in his right mind at the time. So, we're good." Sam smiled at the Colonel and he seemed to relax a bit at her words.

"Good. I'm glad it's settled. I don't suppose you want to tell me what he said? You know, just so I am fully informed of the situation." He looked hopefully at her and she smiled in return. She couldn't seem to stop smiling at him today and shook her head slightly to stop herself from returning to her previous improper thoughts.

"Oh it was nothing really Sir. I was trying to tell him that what he felt for Shyla wasn't really true because of the effects of the Sarcophagus and he said something about me not knowing what real love is. I think it more surprised me than it hurt my feelings, so it wasn't too hard to accept his apology." O'Neill had been brushing crumbs off the table while she spoke and his hands jerked in surprise when she got to the part about real love. She met his eyes and for a brief moment, she saw a flash of…something she didn't know how to define. Almost like…longing?

'_That can't be right, can it?'_ She wondered. '_Why would I see longing in his eyes? You are wrong Samantha. He's just concerned that Daniel hurt your feelings.'_ Sam came out of her thoughts and looked at the Colonel in confusion when he snorted and shook his head. At her questioning look he answered what went unasked.

"Sorry Carter, I just think it's weird that he said that to you, even if he was off his rocker. I mean, doesn't he remember that you were engaged? SpaceMonkey is kind of a dolt sometimes. Like you'd agree to marry someone you didn't love." He snorted again and looked down at the table as he chuckled to himself. Sam was surprised by his words and flattered by his confidence in her when he knew that her engagement to Jonas Hansen didn't end well and that the man had ultimately gone a bit bonkers before his death. She wasn't sure if a response was needed, but the growing silence between them was making her apprehensive, so she stuttered through her thanks.

"Ah, well, thanks Sir. It, umm, means a lot that you disagree with what Daniel said, but I really don't think that my relationship with Jonas Hansen could be called real love. I doubt it would have been a happy marriage." Sam sunk her spoon into her Jell-O and took another bite to avoid saying anything else, suddenly realizing that she had revealed far more about herself than she should have to her commanding officer.

'_Geez, what is with you today Samantha? Have you no censor? Stop being so chummy with him.' _

Colonel O'Neill must have also realized just how deep the conversation had become. Sam watched as his eyes darted around the commissary and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, well ok…if you say so. Anyway, I'm ahh…glad everything's worked out with you and Daniel. Let me know if you change your mind and want to retaliate." At those words he stood from his chair and wavered hesitantly by the table.

"Well, I'll, ah, see ya later Carter." He waved and pointed to the door and then followed his hand out of the commissary. She watched in astonishment as he all but fled from the table and as she turned back to the table, she wondered where the hell everything had gone so fubar. She also couldn't get her mind away from that flash of emotion she's seen in his eyes when she spoke of love. She tried to tell herself that the Colonel was simply concerned about his teammates, but the longer she sat there, the more she got the sinking feeling that whatever she had seen had nothing to do with her and Daniel.


End file.
